Derriphan
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Affiliations: Beasts Many consider the Derriphan a mythical creature, while others assume it went extinct before The Great Sith War. In truth, it still survives in the darkest corners of the galaxy. A semi-corporeal creature that is a physical manifestation of Dark Side energies, the Derriphan is thought to have originated in The Deep Core, near the center of the galaxy on worlds whose suns burned out eons ago. The Derriphan is, in a literal sense, The Dark Side of The Force given physical form; much as The Dark Side can influence physical sites, the Derriphan was likely once a living creature consumed by The Dark Side and transformed. What makes the Derriphan so dangerous is its ability to temporarily convert itself fully into Dark Side energy. When it does so, the Derriphan enters the body of another creature, feeding on its life force and seizing control of its mind. Some Jedi speculate that there are far more Derriphan in the galaxy than most suspect, and that the majority of Derriphan reside within host bodies, making them impossible to detect. Since Derriphan are strongly drawn to creatures sensitive to The Force, many believe that some powerful Dark Jedi were not seduced to The Dark Side but rather possessed by Derriphan, though the Jedi Council dismisses this theory as little more than an excuse to defend the Dark Jedi against their own actions. Derriphan Encounters Derriphan are rarely encountered openly, at least initially. It is more likely that a Derriphan will reveal itself after casting off its host. Perhaps a Sith Apprentice opposed to the heroes is actually under the control of a Derriphan, and once the Derriphan is defeated, the apprentice is free of its Dark Side influence. If and when a Derriphan possesses a hero, the Gamemaster should consult with the player of that character to determine how to proceed. If the player is willing, the Derriphan-possessed hero could work against the other heroes in secret, either for a short while or throughout the rest of the campaign. Derriphan Statistics (CL 7) Tiny Airborne Beast 8 Dark Side Score: 16 Initiative: '''+8; '''Senses: Darkvision, Perception: +7 Defenses Reflex Defense: 17 (Flat-Footed: 13), Fortitude Defense: 11, Will Defense: 14 Hit Points: 36, Damage Reduction: 10 vs Force effects; Damage Threshold: 11 Immune: Mind-Affecting effects Offense Speed: 8 Squares (Hovering) Attack Options: Dark Backlash Special Actions: Possession Fighting Space: 1 Square; Reach: 1 Square Base Attack Bonus: +6, Grab: '+0 'Force Power Suite (Use the Force +8): Force Grip (2), Force Slam, Mind Trick Species Traits: Airborne, Consume Force, Damage Reduction 10 vs Force effects, Dark Baklash, Darkvision, Possession Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 6, Dexterity 18, Constitution 10, Intelligence 2, Wisdom 16, Charisma 8 'Feats: Force Sensitivity, Force Training, Improved Defenses Skills: Initiative +8 (May reroll, must take second result), Stealth +8, Use the Force +8 Abilities Consume Force: Whenever a Derriphan is targeted by a Force Power without the [Light Side] descriptor, the Derriphan immediately regains one spent Force Power as a Reaction. Dark Backlash: Whenever a Derriphan is targeted by a Force Power with the [Mind-Affecting] descriptor, the creature activating that Force Power immediately takes 3d8 points of Force damage. Possession: As a Standard Action, a Derriphan can attempt to possess the body of an adjacent creature. The Derriphan makes an attack (1d20+9) against the Reflex Defense of the target; if the attack succeeds, the Derriphan enters the target's body. Once inside, the Derriphan cannot be targeted by attacks or skill checks. Each round on its turn, the Derriphan makes a single attack (1d20+9) against the possessed creature's Will Defense; a successful attack deals 3d8 points of Force damage to the target, and a failed attack deals half damage. If the target is reduced to 0 Hit Points by this attack, the Derriphan seizes mental control of the creature, restoring it to hull Hit Points. While the Derriphan possesses a creature, the Derriphan controls all of its actions. The Derriphan-possessed creature has access to the Derriphan's Force Power Suite in addition to its own. The Derriphan uses whichever Use the Force skill bonus is higher, either its bonus or its host's bonus, and the Derriphan-possessed creature's Dark Side Score equals its Wisdom score for as long as it is possessed. If a Derriphan-possessed creature is reduced to 0 Hit Points, the Derriphan exits that body as a Reaction, appearing in an adjacent square of its choosing.